Rocky Blue and a boy
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: There's a guy who think Rocky will be his girlfriend...
1. Don't force me!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake It Up!**

**Author's note: This was suggested by my friend Nina Vagina and her sister Emma Z.**

* * *

**Rocky Blue and a boy**

**( chapter 1 - Don't force me! )**

**16 year old Rocky Blue has always been the true good girl. She is still a virgin. She's never even kissed a boy yet.**

**On this day she sit in the lunch room at school, reading a book and eating sushi.**

"I wish CeCe would return from her vacation in Sweden soon. Been almost 2 weeks now." says Rocky, who of course miss her BFF very much.

"Hi, you look alone." says a boy as he walk up to Rocky.

The boy is the same age as Rocky and his name is Mike West.

Mike is in the same History class as Rocky and CeCe are.

"Need help?" says Rocky.

"Kind of, yeah." says Mike.

"Alright, what do you need help with?" says Rocky.

"To cum. Give me a sexy handjob, girl." says Mike.

"Seriously? I am not slutty. And I'm a virgin, totally unkissed." says Rocky.

"Even better. Inexperienced chicks are hot." says Mike.

"Perhaps you feel so, but I do not plan to have any sex until I am at least 29." says Rocky.

"Why?" says Mike.

"Simple. I'm a good girl. There are plenty of slutty girls here at school who'd be more than happy to spread their legs for some dirty pleasure, but I'm not one of them." says Rocky.

"Do you wanna become slutty? I can help with that, a lot." says Mike.

"I sure don't wanna be a slut." says Rocky.

"You're really sexy. I'd love to slide my dick into your cute pussy. And you're a black girl. I've always been into black girls." says Mike.

"Leave me alone, please." says Rocky.

"Alright, Miss Uptightness!" says Mike and then walk away.

"I'm not uptight." says Rocky, but Mike doesn't hear it.

Several hours later, when she is home and it is night, Rocky goes to bed and fall asleep.

A person sneak into the room and slip a hand down into Rocky's violet pajama pants and touch her pussy.

With a smile, the person finger-fuck Rocky's sweet pussy.

"Uh...mmmm!" moans Rocky, getting horny, even though she doesn't love sex, but since she is asleep she is not like she usually is now.

"Your pussy is sexy." says the person.

The voice reveal that the person is male.

"Yay!" moans a happy Rocky.

"Nice, baby." says the person as he continue to finger-fuck Rocky.

"Okay..." mumbles Rocky with a cute smile.

"Want a fuck?" says the person.

"Sure." says Rocky.

Rocky doesn't want a real fuck, but she is asleep and think it's all a dream.

The person takes off his sweatpants and slide his dick into Rocky's pussy and starts to fuck nice and slow.

"Mmmm, soooo nice!" moans Rocky with a smile.


	2. Violated

**( chapter 2 - Violated )**

"Yes, baby!" says the person, all horny.

The person fuck hard.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Rocky.

"Indeed." says the person, still fucking Rocky's pussy.

"Your dick is so firm and strong! Little me love!" moans Rocky, being childish and sexual at th same time.

"Thanks, Rocky Blue!" moans the person, who clearly enjoy fucking Rocky very much.

"Awww...fuck me!" moans Rocky.

Rocky would never be like this when she's awake.

Her sleeping self is in command of her body, mind and soul.

"Don't stop fucking me!" moans Rocky.

"No fear! Didn't plan to stop, babe!" moans the person, all horny.

"Yay!" moans Rocky.

"True!" moans the person.

"Oh, no! Stop..." says Rocky as she suddenly wake up and sees that she is being fucked by Mike.

"Hi, Rocky!" moans Mike, still fucking Rocky.

"You violate me!" scream Rocky.

"No and this is amazing!" moans Mike.

"Don't fuck me. It hurts and this is rape." says Rocky.

"I refuse to stop 'cause when you were still asleep, you did very much enjoy it all, girl." says Mike.

"Enjoy? No!" says Rocky in anger.

"Yes, Rocky Blue. You were horny." says Mike with a smile.

"That's not true!" says Rocky. "I am never horny. Stop, please."

"No!" moans Mike. "I only stop after I cum."

"Cum...? Stop!" scream Rocky.

"Sure, as soon as I cum!" moans Mike.

Mike fuck harder.

Rocky cry in fear and pain.

"Sexy!" moans Mike.


	3. Maximum for him

**( chapter 3 - Maximum for him )**

"Don't do this...please!" says Rocky.

"I'll stop...after I cum, baby Rocky!" moans Mike, all horny.

"You can't. I am not protected." says Rocky.

"Exactly. I wanna make you preggo so you'll be my slut forever." says Mike.

"No!" scream Rocky.

"Calm down!" moans Mike.

""How the hell can you expect me to be calm when you rape me?" says Rocky in anger.

"Rape? No. Ths is just a good old fuckie fuckie time, my little whore." says Mike.

"Are you a retarded perv? I disagree to sex with you and your force me to it so that means it is rape." says Rocky.

"It cannot be rape if both people enjoy the fuck." says Mike.

"True, but I clearly don't enjoy this crap." says Rocky.

"Yes, you do. Your pussy is warm and wet." says Mike.

"Wrong! The warmness is because it is warm in this room and the wet is pee. I almost pee myself in fear because of you being evil and hurting me and such." says Rocky.

"Liar! You are horny, just like me!" moans Mike, fucking harder.

"Stop! That hurts sooooo much!" says Rocky in pain and fear.

"Ha, you love this, Rocky!" moans Mike.

"No! Why would any girl love being raped...?" says Rocky in anger.

"This is no rape. It is just sex." says Mike.

"It is rape because I hate it." says Rocky.

"Relax and it will feel wonderful." says Mike.

"Are you crazy? I cannot relax with your disgusting evil schlong in me!" says Rocky.

"Disgusting? You love my dick, girl." says Mike.

"No." says Rocky.

"Yes, you do. Admit it, sweetie. You've never been this horny before." says Mike.

"I've never been horny at all ever in my whole life." says Rocky.

"Yes, you have, baby. You are a slut." says Mike.

"Slut...? No!" says Rocky.

"Chill, my love!" moans Mike, fucking faster.

"Love? I'm callin' police..." says Rocky, raching for her iPhone.

Mike grab the phone and throw it across the room.

"No, you're not, my sexy little bimbo!" says Mike.

"I'm not sexy and I'm not a bimbo." says Rocky.

"Moan sexy or shut up." says Mike in anger.

"I will keep talking until you stop having sex with me." says Rocky.

"Shut up!" moans Mike, fucking harder.

"That hurts..." says Rocky.

"I love this fuck!" moans Mike.

"That's 'cause you're a horny perv type of guy!" says Rocky.

22 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, holy fuck...yes! Here I cum, little baby Rocky!" moans Mike as he cum a lot deep inside Rocky's unprotected pussy.

"No! Did you just cum in me? You're retarded." says Rocky.

Mike finally pull out his dick from Rocky's pussy.

Rocky try to punch Mike, but he run away.

"Oh no! What am I gonna do? He released his cum in me..." says Rocky as she begin to cry.

The next day, Rocky is too sad and afraid to go to school.

Instead she stay home and read a book and drink tea.

She wear a t-shirt and baggy sweatpants.

"This book's sweet." says Rocky.

Rocky try to forget what happened during the night.

"Did that boy cum in you?" says Rocky's mom.

"He did and it hurt me a lot. It was so disgusting. I don't wanna become pregnant. I'm only 16." says Rocky.

"We'll take you to a doctor later to make sure you're okay." says Rocky's mom.

"Thanks, mommy." says Rocky.

"No problem." says Rocky's mom.

3 hours later at the hospital.

"Now we'll check to see if you recieved any serious injuries and or got pregnant." says Doctor Jasmine Maeurlin.

"Okay..." says Rocky as she takes off her sweatpants.

Rocky take her place in the gyn chair.

"Let's see...ready?" says Doctor Maeurlin.

Doctor Maeurlin put on soft plastic gloves and then starts to very gently examine Rocky's vagina.

"Am I okay down there?" says Rocky.

"So far I see no signs of serious damage in your vagina, but I'm still going to look a bit more to be sure." says Doctor Maeurlin.

"Okay." says Rocky.

"Things seem fine. Now we need to see if you got pregnant." says Doctor Maeurlin as she start to do an ultrasonography on Rocky's tummy.

She finds no signs of a pregnancy.

"You are a lucky girl. The boy who raped you failed to make you pregnant. Your vagina was lightly hurt by it, but if you avoid any form of sexual activity for a month and use this soothing cream twice per day everything will be okay." says Doctor Maeurlin.

"Thanks, doctor." says Rocky, happy that she didn't get pregnant.

"Doctor, you should also check if Rocky got any STDs." says Rocky's mom.

"Good idea. Let's see if you got any STDs, Rocky." says Doctor Maeurlin.

"I hope I did not." says a slightly nervous Rocky.

"Seems like your luck's with you again. I can't find any signs of an STD." says Doctor Maeurlin.

"Nice." says Rocky.

The next day.

"Hi, baby." says Mike when he sees Rocky in school.

"Stay away from me!" says Rocky in fear.

"I will not, girl." says Mike.

"You're a rapist. They should expel you." says Rocky.

"Rocky, shut up!" says Mike in anger.

"No! Everyone, listen! Mike is a rapist..." says Rocky.

"Mike, the principal's office, now!" says a teacher named Sarah Redstone.


	4. Who is she?

**( chapter 4 - Who is she? )**

"I refuse!" says Mike.

"Come with me, boy." says Sarah as she grab Mike and pull him along to the principal's office.

4 hours later, when Rocky leave school, Mike show up.

"Are you ready for a fuck?" says Mike.

"No...leave me alone, disgusting guy!" says Rocky.

"You're my whore." says Mike.

"Wrong!" says Rocky in fear. "I am nobody's whore. I'm a sweet girl."

"Sweet...? No! You're born to fuck." says Mike.

"I am so not, Mike!" says Rocky in anger.

"Relax, girl. Show me your pussy." says Mike as eh try to take off Rocky's clothes.

"Help!" scream Rocky, but unfortunately no one hear her.

"Let's fuck!" says Mike as he unzip his pants and jerk his dick to full stiffness.

"I don't wanna do that..." says Rocky.

"Yes, you do. What girl can refuse a hard dick?" says Mike.

"Me." says Rocky.

"Such a liar you are. Every damn day you dream about me and my dick." says Mike.

Mikey rip a hole in Rocky's pants, slide his dick into her pussy and rape her.

"No...stop! You hurt me!" scream Rocky in fear and psin.

It hurts very much for Rocky, since she isn't horny and that means her pussy is dry.

"Holy shit, baby! You're so fuckable!" moans Mike, all horny.

"I am no...!" says Rocky.

Mike fuck harder.

"Relax, sweetie!" moans Mike. "I'm gonna cum in you and make you preggo! Your job is to be a mommy for my kid, yeah!"

"What...? I didn't agree to any such things!" says Rocky.

"Be a cutie! What you want is not important! My desires are all that matter!" moans Mike.

"Mike, please...you must have some sweetness in you!" says Rocky.

"I don't, baby! Your pussy was made to be fucked by me!" moans Mike.

Rocky try to break free, but Mike is stronger than her.

Mike fuck harder.

"Leave me alone! What you do is a crime!" says Rocky.

"Since when it is a crime for a guy to make love to his babe?" says Mike.

"I'm not your girlfriend and you don't make love, you rape me..." says Rocky.

"Fuck no. I am making love. This feels amazing for me." says Mike.

"Maybe so, but it hurts a lot for me." says Rocky.

"Moan slutty or shut up!" moans Mike.

"I refuse to make sexy sounds for an evil perv like you!" says Rocky.

"Who will you moan for then, my love?" says Mike.

"Nobody. I am not sexual." says Rocky.

"All girls are sexual. Girls have only one purpose and that is to be a sexy fuck-toy for men and to be a child-making machine that produce children." says Mike.

"Such an attitude is ancient. Women are equal to men, you damn idiot." says Rocky in anger.

"No chick can ever be equal to a man, Rocky!" moans Mike.

"Leave her alone, ya damn freak!" says a girl as she swing down from a tree and knock Mike down, saving Rocky.

The girl wear a black ninja outfit so it is impossible to see who she is.

"Awww...thank you." says Rocky.

"No problem." says the girl and then leave.

Rocky walk home.

She feel very embarrassed to walk in public with a hole in her pants.

Once home, Rocky switch clothes and throw the pants with the hole in the trash.

"No way I'll keep those pants. Even if I patch the hole I'll always feel sad and weak when wearing them, since it's the pants I wore when raped." says Rocky.

Rocky cry.

"What's happened, sweetie?" says Rocky's mom.

"Uh...he...Mike...raped me again." says Rocky.

"Oh, no...!" says Rocky's mom.

"Some random girl in a black disguise saved me." says Rocky.

"You should thank her." says Rocky's mom.

"I can't. I don't know who she is. She was masked in black like a ninja." says Rocky.

"Okay." says Rocky's mom.

"Whoever the girl truly is, I am happy that she saved me." says Rocky.

"Alright." says Rocky's mom.

The next day.

"Mike West has now been expelled from the school." says Sarah.

"Good. Thanks." says Rocky.

"Try to feel safe." says Sarah.

"I'll try..." says Rocky.

Later, when Rocky leave the school for the day.

"Hi, Rocky Blue." says a girl named CeCe Jones as she walk up to Rocky.

CeCe and Rocky have met a few tiny times in school, but they don't know each other very well at all and they never hang out.

"Uh, hi...you're CeCe, right...?" says Rocky.

"Yeah and I hope you're glad I saved you from that perverted boy." says CeCe.

"Saved me...? Were you the girl in the ninja clothes?" says Rocky.

"Indeed, that was me." says CeCe.

"Thanks. Cute that you reveal that it was you. I thought it was some random person who I'd never met." says Rocky.

"It was me, girl." says CeCe.

"Okay. How were you able to kick down Mike the way you did...?" says Rocky.

"My uncle's taught me mixed martial arts." says CeCe.

"Alright." says Rocky.

"Yup, Rocky." says CeCe.

"CeCe, thanks for saving me." says Rocky.

"No problem. Boys can't scare me shitless." says CeCe.

"I wish I was brave like you." says Rocky.

"Don't worry. I can be your new buddy and protect you from all the evil nasty boys." says CeCe.

"Awww. That'd be sooo sweet." says Rocky.

"It's a deal then. You and I are now loyal buddies." says CeCe.

"Wonderful." says a happy Rocky.

CeCe is happy too.

The 2 girls hug each other in joy, already being friends.

They go to a diner where they eat pizza and drink coffee.


	5. CeCe Jones

**( chapter 5 - CeCe Jones )**

"You seem very cool." says Rocky.

"Thanks." says CeCe.

"I'm glad to finally have a real friend." says Rocky.

"Me is a chick ya can trust. I'll be loyal." says CeCe.

"Awww, sweet." says Rocky.

"Okay." says CeCe.

Rocky giggle. She is happy that CeCe is her friend now.

"Do you have a boyfriend...?" says Rocky.

"Uh...no. I dated a guy last year, but I broke up with him. His dick was too weak." says CeCe.

"Alright..." says Rocky.

"Yeah." says CeCe. "For now, I live the single lady's life."

"Nice." says Rocky.

"Indeed. I need no dude to be happy and for sex I have a nice dildo." says CeCe.

"Little too much information for me..." says Rocky.

"Sorry." says CeCe.

"I'm kinda afraid of sexuality so I'd prefer if we didn't talk about it." says Rocky.

"Deal." says CeCe.

"Awesome. Wonderful. Deal." says Rocky.

"Yeah, Rocky." says CeCe.

"CeCe, you're so nice and amazing." says Rocky.

"You're very sweet." says CeCe.

"I do my best to be a sweetie." says Rocky.

"That's good." says CeCe.

"Yeah." says Rocky.

"I'm tryin' to be sweet too, but it doesn't always work." says CeCe.

"At least you've been only nice to me." says Rocky.

"Of course I'm a good person. I simply meant that I say bad stuf by accident sometimes, even though I don't want to. I tend to speak before I think." says CeCe.

"Alright, girl." says Rocky.

"Yup. Me is a funky chick." says CeCe.

"Nice. And you seem to have a good sense of humor as well." says Rocky.

"Thank ya." says CeCe.

"You're welcome." says Rocky.

"Awww." says CeCe.

"Yay." says Rocky.

2 weeks later.

Rocky Blue sit on a bench outside schhol, reading a book.

"Rocky Blue, my beloved little onahole. Off with those cute violet pants so I can fuck you hard and sexy." says Mike as he walk up to Rocky.

"No...leave me alone!" says Rocky.

"Why? I am your master. You should follow my orders, my little sweet wet onahole." says Mike as he try to rape Rocky.

"Stop! Don't hurt my friend." says CeCe as she show up and defend Rocky.

Mike run away.

"Thanks, CeCe." says Rocky.

"No problem, my friend." says CeCe.

"Sweet." says Rocky.

"Yeah." says CeCe.

"I'm glad you protect me." says Rocky.

"You're my friend so I'll protect you as much as I can." says CeCe.

"Wonderful." says Rocky.

"Indeed, Rocky." says CeCe.

"Okay, CeCe. You're the best." says Rocky.

"Thanks." says CeCe.


	6. The end of Mike

**( chapter 6 - The end of Mike )**

2 days later.

Mike sit in his bed, jerking off.

"No, it's doesn't work..." says Mike in sadness as he notice that his dick cannot get hard.

He starts to cry.

"This must be a nightmare." says Mike as he grab a gun, hold it to his neck and fire.

Unfortunately for him, it is real and he die.

The next day.

"Rocky, you can relax 100 % again 'cause they've found Mike dead in his bedroom. Appears that he killed himself yesterday." says CeCe.

"Okay. I'm glad he won't be able to hurt me or any other girls again. He was evil." says Rocky.

"Yup, he clearly was, but now he's gone. Sweet chicks can sleep cute." says CeCe.

"Awesome." says a happy Rocky.

"True." says CeCe.

CeCe and Rocky hug each other.

"Yay." says Rocky, all cutie cute.

The next day.

"Mike, I hate you." says Rocky, who is in a morgue, looking at Mike's dead body.

"I hate ya too, perv." says CeCe, standing next to Rocky.

"How did he die?" says Rocky.

"Gunshot to the neck." says Doctor Rae Lee.

"I'm glad he's dead. he was a rapist." says Rocky.

"Really?" says Doctor Lee.

"Yes. He raped me." says Rocky.

"I understand." says Doctor Lee.

"What sort of gun?" says CeCe.

"Detective Michaels and his team found an old German gun next to the boy's body and it match the bullet I discovered stuck in the boy's neck." says Doctor Lee.

4 hours later.

"CeCe, will you still be my awesome buddy even though I no longer need protection against evil Mike?" says Rocky.

"Yeah, of course. We'll continue to be BFFs, girl." says CeCe.

"Awww! Wonderful." says a happy Rocky.

"Indeed, my friend." says CeCe, being happy too.

"So sweet and nice." says Rocky.

"Okay." says CeCe.

Rocky and CeCe drink some tea.

"You're so cool and sweet." says Rocky.

"Thanks, Rocky. You're awesome too." says CeCe.

"Cutie cute." says Rocky.

"Yup." says CeCe.

The next day.

"CeCe, what did you get on the big History exam?" says Rocky.

"Uh...a D..." says CeCe.

"I got a B." says Rocky.

"That's so cool. You're super-smart." says CeCe.

"You're smart too, girl." says Rocky.

"I'm trying to be." says CeCe.

"Okay." says Rocky.

Rocky and CeCe walk to the school lunch-room.

They grab food and take a seat by a table next to the big window.

"Not fishsticks again..." says CeCe.

"C'mon, it could be way worse." says Rocky.

"I guess..." says CeCe.

"Awwww!" says Rocky.

"Yeah." says CeCe.

The two girls eat in sweet silence.

Rocky drink milk and CeCe drink water.

CeCe wear a tight black latex t-shirt, baggy neon-green sweatpants and white sneakers.

Rocky wear a violet tank top, black tights and pink shoes.

It seems that both of them are happy.

After the lunch, Rocky and CeCe walk to class together.

"Ever done any skateboardin'...?" says CeCe.

"No." says Rocky.

"I have, very much. I'm kinda good at it." says CeCe.

"Okay." says Rocky.

"Yup." says CeCe.

"I'm glad you are my friend." says Rocky.

"Don't worry. I'll be your friend forever, Rocky." says CeCe.

"That's so sweet." says Rocky.

"True." says CeCe.

"Yay." says a happy Rocky.

CeCe is also happy.

"We should celebrate that Mike can no longer hurt me." says Rocky.

"Awesome idea." says CeCe.

"You've got any suggestion on how we can celebrate?" says Rocky.

"Does a casual girls night in with pizza and tea sound nice?" says CeCe.

"It sure does, girl." says Rocky.

"Then that's what we'll do." says CeCe.

"Alright." says Rocky.

"Yeah." says CeCe.

"Wonderful." says Rocky.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
